Romeo and Cinderella
by Cookie001
Summary: Alice Nytray has runaway from home only to be brought back again. She longs for something more than chores and work. Will her Romeo come to rescue her from her evil step-mother?
1. Prolouge

I can remember it clearly,almost like it was yesterday. When I ran away to live on my own. I was tired of living like I couldn't do anything on my own. Like I was some kinda of pet or something. Doing all the work and being treated poorly. I got out and my it my life. The way I wanted my life and do what I want. Not what they want. This is my life.

I escaped when I was 15 and I'm 17 now. So I've been on the run for about 2 years. I've worked in a small cafe for money and live in an apartment. The pay isn't much,but enough to live on. The apartment is a decent size too. A one bedroom with a kitchen and bathroom. Good for one person.

I live in a small town called Dullton. It isn't too bad. The people are nice and I have a friend or two at the cafe. I guess you could call it a little country town. There's plenty of Southern Hospitality here. I would say so at least. The food here is great too. Like home cooking. It has a bakery,a thrift store or two,small houses and apartments,a gas station,and a wallmart. Its the life here for me. Its quiet and stable and great for settling down. I could stay here forever. I will have to leave soon though.

My parents have been looking for me. And I am sure they will look in this town too. I need to leave sometime this week. Just to stay safe I usually erase all traces of me being here. Like quitting my job,telling the cafe manager to erase my name from the data,and getting the apartment manager to erase my name and info from their computers.

Well that's my,Alice Nytray's,sweet life. Running and running. Escaping from my past. Trying to forget what I don't want to remember.


	2. Chapter 1

I woke up and all I heard was the dog next door. Not the best way to wake up or the most fun. I need to get up though. I have work today. I work on weekdays at 11:00 and I,thankfully,don't work on weekends. Working in the morning isn't my thing,but I guess I have to. I need the money right. I got to live.

Deciding to get up,I went into the kitchen to make a morning snack. Like a bowl of cereal and a glass of chocolate milk. The usual. Sometimes I might make some toast or eggs. Not always though. Like when I'm running late. Like now. After my breakfast,I went to my bedroom and threw some clothes on. A usual t-shirt and some jeans with my converse. Put my hair into a high ponytail. Then headed out the door. Got on my bike and off to work it is.

As soon as I walked through that door,I knew Today was going to be hell. The place was full and my colleuges where running around like crazy. Grabbing my apron fast, I started helping with the tables and taking orders. By the time I had gotten the orders and given them their food,the noise had calmed down a little. We were all exsausted from running around the cafe. We took off our aprons and took a break in the back room.

"Hey Alice,how's it been?" asked one of my friends. His name is Ethan. Hes a pretty cool guy. He has a mellow nature and knows how to make people laugh.

"Been good. How about you?" I asked back.

"Same old,same old."

"What I need is some coffee. I'm beat." Said my other friend Danial. Hes really funny and can do some pretty cool stuff. Like magic tricks and awesome stunts.

"Same here." Said Ethan while fanning himself.

"I will be right back. Gotta go to the bathroom." I told them.

When I got into the bathroom,I stopped in front of the mirror. When I looked in it,all I saw was a familiar stranger.I recondnized her but I didn't know her. She was a stranger to mind,but a friend to the eyes. Somebody you love and want to know,but they just won't open up to you. Thats who I see in the mirror.

I decided to get back to the group. I had been in there for too long. Walking back into the room,I overheard Ethan and Danial talking.

"Dude just do it. Its not like she is going to bite your head off for asking." I heard Ethan say.

"Yeah,but I don't want her to hate me if she says no." Danial said quietly.

"You need to take chances sometimes and this is one this times. Now go ask her." He encouraged.


End file.
